you always be my side
by astia morichan
Summary: seorang kim ryeowook, yang berpenyakitan,, menyukai kim jongwoon,, mampukah Ia menggapai cintanya? dan akankah yesung menyadari perasaan anehnya kepada ryeowook, karna menciumnya? rnr please,, review please,, review kalian semangatku chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Title : You always be my side

Genre : Yaoi, Sho ai romance and anything you want

Part : 1

Rating : General PG 15

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook – Super junior

- Kim Jongwoon (yesung ) super junior

ini adalah epep ya

oi gaje ke dua buatan sayah... karna lagi seneng ama Yeppa jadi aja buat yg beginian... gara gara Kyumin sayah jadi suka buat epep yaoi nih... #ditabok Ryuu . yang gak sengaja di tag.. Mianhae aja yah

Yaesung dah..

dozooooooooooo

*wookie pov*

Inha university adalah Universitas yang benar benar membuatku ingin sekali Diam di sana lagi lebih lama. Sayang nya gara gara penyakit akut ku ini yang membuatku sangat Sulit untuk datang ke Kampus terbaik di Seoul Ini. Kim Joong Woon atau bisa di panggil Yesung yang selalu membuat ku semangat datang ke kampus ini. Duduk di antara rerumputan hanya untuk memandanginya. Perasaanku Ini memang sangat aneh, tapi melihatnya selalu membuatku tersenyum. "hey awas!

.!" sebuah teriakan mengangetkanku. Ketika aku menoleh ke arah suara ternyata sebuah bola basket, melayang ke arahku. Dan Pasti nya mengenai kepalaku ini. Hingga membuatku kehilangan Kesadaran.

Ku buka mataku secara perlahan. Ku pegang kepalaku ini yang masih terasa pening.

"aw, Mwo? Ada apa dengan kepala ku ini?" Aku pun berteriak di ruangan Putih yang sangat jelas aku kenal.

"Apa kau suadah sadar KIM RYEOWOOK"

Sebuah suara yang sangat Ku kenal ini menghampiriku. Tiba-tiba saja Tirai itu terbuka. Aku tersontak kaget dengan orang yang membuka tirai itu.

"Mianhae Kim Ryeowook, aku tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola. Jeongmal Mianhae" Kata- kata itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Mendekatiku secara perlahan. Aku hanya bisa menganga tidak percaya.

"Hey, KIM RYEOWOOK apa kau mendengar ku hah?" Dia semakin mendekatkan jarak dengan ku. Menatapku dengan mata sipitnya.

"'ah ne~ gwaenchana yo" aku pun segera mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauhkan jarak antara aku dengannya.

"jeongmal mianhae wookie"

"ne~ gwaenchana Yesung~ah" aku pun mencoba berdiri dan turun dari tempat tidur UKS itu.

"eh! Kau mau kemana wookie" Yesung memegang tanganku supaya aku tidak jatuh.

"aku Harus segera kembali ke kelas, Kau tau sendiri kan? Aku jarang masuk kelas" ku langkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar dari ruagan putih itu. Yesung pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kucoba melangkah sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi tiba-tiba aku pun kehilangan kesadaranku.

"wookie~ah"

*Author POV*

"Tuan Kim, kesehatan putra anda semakin menurun, saya harap anda bisa menjaganya sebaik mungkin. Jika tidak mungkin putra anda akan..." Kata seseorang berbaju putih itu terhenti, ketika melihat Yesung sudah ada di hadapannya.

" Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Wookie?" Kim Jongwoon datang mendekati 2 orang yang ada di depan kamar Wookie.

"siapa kau?"Tanya tuan Kim pada Yesung.

"Kim Jongwoon ibnida. Saya teman sekelas Ryeowook" Yesung pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Arraseo~ Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu mu tentang penyakit Wookie. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, untuk menjaga putra ku satu-satunya itu" Raut wajah Tuan Kim semakin terlihat sedih.

"ne~ aku akan menjaga Wookie"

"Baiklah, sebenarnya Ryeowook itu mempunyai penyakit Leukimia. Penyakit itu sudah Ia derita, sejak SMA" Kini yang terlihat di wajahnya adalah tetesan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

"ne~ aku akan menjaga Wookie, tuan" Yesung pun tersenyum dan membungkukan badannya. Yesung pun segera masuk ke ruangan di mana Wookie teerbaring lemah. Perlahan Yesung membuka pintu putih itu. Masuk mendekati seorang namja yang tertidur lemah. Mendekatinya semakin dekat. Hingga nafas seorang Kim Jong Woon terasa dekat, Ya tepatnya kini Kim Jongwoon menyentuh bibir namjja itu dengan bibirnya.

*Normal POV*

Terasa sentuhan yang hangat menyentuh bibir ku." Apa ini mimpi?" Ku coba untuk membuka mataku secara perlahan.

Tercegang

Kaget

Kini yang terasa sebenarnya itu bukan lah mimpi. Tapi kenyataan. Seorang Kim Jong woon yang aku dambakan, kini menciumku di ruangan yang tidak asing ini.

"Apa ini serius? apa ini asli? atau aku masih dalam mimpiku

? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" batinku dalam hati. Mencoba meyakinkan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi. Tapi Sesaat kemudian Kim Jongwoon melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"Jeongmal Mianhae Wookie" Kim Jongwoon pun dengan cepat meninggalkan ku di ruangan putih ini. Membuatku masih tercegang kaget. Aku mencoba mencubit tanganku.

Tapi

.

.

.

"Aw~ sakit" Aku mencoba menyadarkan diri ku. Dan benar ini adalah kenyataan., bukan lah mimpi.. Jadi ternyata tadi aku berciuman dengan KIM JOONG WOON? "

Aku masih tercegang kaget, tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja terjadi padaku.

Masih diam terpaku di ruangan putih ini. Apa yang tadi itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi?

"seorang KIM JONG WOON mencium ku? Padahal kami kan sesama namja. Apa ini masuk akal?"

Batinku yang masih menganga tidak percaya.

#KIM JONG WOON / YESUNG POV #

Ku percepat langkahku untuk segera menjauhinya. "Apa yang aku lakukan?

Dasar KIM JONG WOON pabbo. Bagaimana bisa aku menciumnya? Padahal kami kan sama sama seorang namja?

Pasti Wookie jijik jika nanti bertemu dengan ku di sekolah" Aku terus gelisah memikirkan hal itu, tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi.

Perasaanku sangat kacau, bila mengingat kejadian tadi."Aku kan sorang namja. Masa aku bisa

menciumnya seperti itu sih? Pabbo ya" Keluh ku yang tak henti hentinya mengeluh tak karuan karna kejadian tadi.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidurku untuk melepas penatku ini, sangat nyaman hinnga

aku terlelap tidur pulas di tempat tidur ku kesayangan ini.

#yesung pov end#

#AUTHOR POV#

Tedengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar tidur yang, terdengar damai itu. Seseorang masuk dari sana

dengan cara yang kasar. Mengambil sebuah bantal yang tepat sekali dekat dengan Yesung.

Membantingkan nya ke arah Namja yang sedang tertidur lelap, bagaikan malaikat. Tepatnya Yesung.

"Hey, Hyung kau ini kenapa malah tidur? Ini kan masih siang, kau ini namja yang malas" Seorang

namja kasar itu kini memarahinya. Kini Kim Jong Woon sudah membuka matanya.

"Hey,,,,, Dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar... Beraninya kau memukul hyung mu ini.

Kim Myungseol sialan. Mau apa kau kemari hah?" Kini namja yang terlihat seperti malaikat tadi,

sudah berubah menjadi setan ganas. Memarahi adik satu satunya itu.

"Mian Hung, habisnya ketika kau pulang tadi, wajahmu terlihat murung. Maknya sebagai Dongsaeng yang baik

aku mengkhawatirkan mu Hyung" Myungseol hanya tertawa dengan rasa yang banyak penyesalan pada Hyung nya itu.

"KIm Myungseol, seperti nya aku akan mengalami kejadian serupa dengan mu" Yesung pun mulai membuka pembicaraan

dengan dongsaengnya itu.

"Jinjja? Mwo? apa maksudmu hyung?" KIm Myungseol kini terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan hyungnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

#FLASH BACK#

#mYUNGSEOUL POV#

Aku berjalan di tengah keramaian kota SEoul ini. Menunggu NamjaChingu ku. Aku tau Hubungan kami

ini pasti banyak yang menentang. tepatnya karna kami ini sesama Namja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi

Kami saling mencintai satu sama lain.

"ah... Seongyeol... aku di sini.." aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Supaya dia segera mendekat.

"Kau lama sekali Seongyeol. Biasanya kan tidak telat seperti ini"

"hehehe, Mianhae. Tadi di jalan itu macet sekali. Makanya aku telat. Jeongmal Mian" Seongyeol menggelayutkan tangannya mesra

pada ku. yang bisa membuatku ini luluh karna nya.

"ne.. baiklah. kajja.. ayo kita pergi" Aku pun mengenggam tangannya erat. Penuh kecerian di wajah kami.

Mengelilingi kota Seoul yang benar-benar terlihat indah.

Sampai lah kami berdua di tempat yang sangat ramai. Ya,,, Carnival malam yang sedang berlangsung di Seoul.

Kami pergi mengililingi semua permainan yang ada di sana.

"Myungseoul,aku mau eskrim ? belikan untukku yah!" Rengekan Seongyeol ini lah yang membuatku luluh atau bisa di bilang melting

karnanya.

"baiklah. Ayo kita beli. Jika itu mau mu. Maka aku akan membelikan nya untuk mu" Aku pun segera membeli 2 eskrim.

"Seongyeol ini untuk mu" Aku menyodorkannya eskrim strawberry. Ia menjilat eskrim itu dengan lahap. Sampai eskrimnya

belepotan di sekitar mulutnya.

"hey,,, Kau ini terlihat seperti anak kecil saja. Lihat di sekitar wajahmu. Penuh dengan eskrim" Aku pun menjilat eskrimku sendiri.

"eh? Jinnja... Di sebelah mana?" Kini mukanya terlihat sangat panik. Lucu sekali wajahnya itu. membuatku ingin menggodanya.

Aku pun mendekatkan wajahku dengan ku dengan nya. untuk melihat nya dengan jelas.

"Di seblah mana Myungseol?"

"ne.. aku bersihkan" Aku pun mencium bibir Seongyeol untuk menghilangkan eskrim itu.

melumat habis eskrim di sekitar mulutnya. Seongyeol hanya terdiam dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya. Sanghat lucu. Bibir kami bertautan hanya 1 menit saja.

"hey.. Myungsweol baka.. Apa yang kau lakukan? ini tempat umum" KIni wajahnya terligat tersipu. Beberapa saat kemudian. Ia terlihat kaget ketika melihat ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan kami

"

"KIm Myungseol... Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menyukai sesama namja?" Kini wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa. Ya, tepatnya KIm JOng Woon. Kakaknya sendiri

menangkapa basah dirinya bersama Seongyeol yang telah berciuman.

#FLASHBACK END#

" jADI Hyung sama seperti ku?" Tanya Kim Myungseol yang masih mencerna kata kata dari Hyung nya

itu...

T.B.C

Next or del?


	2. Chapter 2

author : Astia Kishimoto (its me)

Title :

part : 3

genre : Yaoi/ Sho ai/ Boy X BOY

rating : general PG 15

disclaimer: Yeewook adalah milik Tuhan,...

saya hanya minjam nama doang,,, dan tentunya milik YWS.

Yewook Shipper...

walaupun saya ngeship Kyumin.

Cast : KIm Ryewook - Super Junior

Kim joong woon - super junior

Part akhir kayanya,,, =sebenernya masih panjang sih,, anku mau buat wookie atoyesung mati,, tapi gimana yah,,, aku pengen yewook bahagia sih,,,

…..

Yesung, merebahkan tubuh nya Di atas King size nya itu. Mencoba mencari tahu apa arti dari perasaannya itu. "Mungkin kah ini cinta?" Batin Yesung selalu menanyakan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu sejak kejadian Yesung mencium Ryeowook dalam keadaan sadar. Yesung melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ruang perpustakaan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kim Ryeowook berdiri di dekat perpustakaan itu. Ryeowook melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung.

"Hyung,, Aku mencari mu" Teriak Ryeowook dengan senyuman aegyo nya itu. Yesung masih berdiri mematung melihat sosok Ryeowook yang sudah 1 minggu Ia rindukan. Yesung ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan Wookie sekarang karna malu atas kejadian itu. Tapi tubuh nya tak bisa di ajak berkerja sama dengan pemiliknya. Yesung terus berjalan mendekati Ryewook. Sampai jarak Yesung 30 cm di depan Ryeowook.

"Hyung, ini untuk mu. Gomawo karna menolongku waktu itu" Ryeowook memberikan sekotak makan pada Yesung. "Hyung, ini sebagai tanda terima kasih. Jeongmal gomawo" Ryeowook membukan badanya. "ne, tapi wookie soal itu, aku benar benar minta maaf" Yesung menundukan kepalanya, untuk menutupi blushing nya. "ne, gwaenchan Hyung, Mungkin ketika itu kau menganggapku yeoja. Makanya kau menciumku" Yesung tersenyum bahagia, karna ketakutannya tidak terjadi. Tapi_

.

.

.

.

. *BRAKKK*

Tubuh Ryeowook, jatuh pada pelukan Yesung. Yah, dia benar~benar lemah saat ini. Pingsan dalam dekapan namja KIM itu.

"hyaa,, Wookiee~~ ireona... ireona Wookie" Yesung mencoba membangunkan Wookie dalam dekapannya. Nihil, itu lah hasilnya. "ah, wookie harus segera ke rumah sakit" itu lah yang ada di pikiran yesung. Yesung menggendong Ryeowook dengan ala bridal style.

.

.

.

.

*RYEOWOOK POV*

Ruangan putih yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Yah, ini benar~benar tempat yang aku kenal. Rumah Sakit. "Tapi bukan kah tadi aku berada di perpustakaan bersama Yesung? Tapi kenapa aku berada di sini? Dan Kenap tanganku terasa hangat?" Aku pun melirik ke arah tanganku.

Dan "Omo_na Hyung?" teriak ku refleks. Yesung mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat ke arah pemilik suara itu. "Wookie, kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah"Yesung pun refleks memeluk tubuhku. "H_hyung, lepaskan. Aku susah bernafas" Aku mencoba melepaskan peluka Yesung. Bukan nya tidak senang. Aku hanya tidak ingin Yesungmendengar detakan jantung ku, yang benar~benar kencang. "Mianhae, wookie" Yesung pun menjauhkan jaraknya dariku. "ne~ gwaenchana Hyung" Aku mencoba menggenggam tangan Yesung. "Hyung, Jeongmal gomawo" Yesung tersenyum tulus padaku. "Wookie, apa besok kau ada waktu?"Aku pun hanya mengganguk "Jika kau sudah sembuh, aku akan menjemputmu. Untuk bermain bersammaku ne~"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk. Yesung pun mulai berdiri dari duduk nya.

"aku harus pulang dulu wookie, annyeong" Yesung meninggalkan ku, waktu juga sudah menunjukkan malam hari.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "semoga besok aku sehat. Aku mohon hanya untuk 1 hari" Aku berharap semoga Tuhan membalas do'a ku.

*Ryeowook POV END*

Cahaya matahari mulai memasuki ruang yang di tempati Wookie. Ryeowwook mengerjapkan matanya. Ternyata seorang perawat sudah ada di samping Ryeowook, untuk mengecek keadaan nya. "Aku_ bisa keluar hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook pada perawat itu. Semoga saja do'a nya terkabul. Perawat itu tersenyum tulus, dan menganggukkan kepala nya. "ah, gomawo" Ryeowook berteriak girang. "tapi jangan sampai kau terlalu cape lagi Wookie" Perawat itu pun segera meninggalkan kamar Wookie.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Tapi Yesung belum juga datang. Tiba~tiba terdengar suara kenop pintu terbuka.

Sosok yang Ryeowook tunggu, tunggu. KIM JONG WOON.

"Hyung,, Aku boleh keluar hari ini" Ryeowook tersenyum senang, melihat Hyung nya itu datang.

"bagus lah, wookie. Ayo" Yesung mengulurkan tangannya pada Wookie. Tak ingin menyiakan waktu Ryeowook menggapai tangan itu.

"Aku akan mengatakan nya sekarang, walaupun aku tahu ini aneh" Batin Yesung terus menggumamkan kata~kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Yesung mengajak Wookie, ke taman belakang Rumah sakit. Duduk di bangku taman itu. "Hyung,, apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Ryeowook, menghilangkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti kedua namja itu. "Kau benar~benar ingin mengetahui nya Wookie?" Tanya Yesung ragu. Tapi Ryeowook hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Berjongkok di hadapan namja mungil itu. "Kim Ryeowook, aku tahu ini aneh. Salahkan Tuhan karna memberikan ku perasaan seperti ini.

Aku tahu ini benar~benar tidak mungkin untuk terjadi. Tapi Saranghae Kim Ryeowook. Izinkan aku untuk menikah dengan mu. Menjagamu, melindungi mu sampai ajal yang memisahkan kita. Aku tahu kata~kata yang ku rangkai ini tidak bagus" Yesung pun mengeluarkan kotak kecil yang berisi cincin. "Saranghae Kim Ryeowook. Jongmal saranghae? Would you marry me?" Ryeowook menngerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. Masih mencerna perkataan dari namja yang Ia cintai. "Kim Ryeowook, would you marry me?"Air mata Ryeowook, sukses meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Setelah Yesung mengulang kata~katanya itu. Refleks Ryeowook, memeluk erat tubuh Yesung. Seakan tidak mengizinkan Yesung pergi. "nado saranghae Hyung, ne~ Aku ingin menikah dengan mu Hyung. Tapi kau tau kan Hyung, aku berpenyakitan" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya itu. Memandang intens mata Wookie dengan tajam. "Aku tahu itu Wookie, dan maka dari itu aku ingin menjagamu" Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat. "Tapi Hyung, kita ini NAMJA" ucap Ryeowook lirih. "salahkan Tuhan Wookie, karna memberikan Kita perasaan seperti ini. Cinta kita itu tulus Wookie. Aku yakin Tuhan Tahu itu. Kita akan tanggung dosa ini bersama Wookie, percaya pada ku" Yesung mendekap Ryeowook pada pelukan Hangatnya itu. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, sembari merasakan dekapan hangat namja chingu nya itu. Tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang memeperhatikan mereka berdua. Yang terpenting, Mereka berdua bahagia saat ini. Dan mungkin Jika Tuhan Meningizinkan Ryeowook bisa hidup lebih lama dari ini.

t.b.c

next or del ?

Your review:

Jongwoon wife : ne,, eonnie.. aku udh review ff nya eonnie,,

Guest : ini aku lanjut


End file.
